


do you like flowers?

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, SASO2017, flowers on a first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Iwaizumi falls in love with a stranger on the street.





	do you like flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> > _Square: flowers_

He buys him flowers before he even knows his name and this isn't like Iwaizumi at all. He isn't impulsive or romantic or usually prone to falling for nameless strangers on the street. But he has seen this particular nameless stranger on the same street for days, weeks, months and it takes him everything he has to walk into the nearest flower shop on their shared street and buy the prettiest bouquet he sees on display.  
  
He doesn't even know if he likes flowers.  
  
He waits on the corner of their street where Iwaizumi's workplace, the stranger's house and the flower shop are all lined up in a row and like clockwork the stranger appears in the distance. It is just past six in the morning and the sky is a dreamy, dusty blue, barely awake to witness the meeting of Iwaizumi and the nameless stranger.  
  
The nameless stranger has a dog, an enthusiastic golden retriever, which accompanies him on his morning runs unfailingly, and it notices him before the stranger does, pulling excitedly on its leash and dragging the stranger in Iwaizumi's direction. Iwaizumi gives it a smile because it only seems right and he loves dogs and the stranger comes to a stop before Iwaizumi with a warm smile on his face, approving of Iwaizumi's reaction.  
  
"Hi," the stranger says and even his voice is warm, a low pleasant sound in the early morning hush. "Hinata seems to like you. Do you want to pet him?"  
  
Iwaizumi stoops to run a hand through Hinata's fur and scratch between his ears, acutely aware of the flower bouquet he is holding behind his back. He probably looks vaguely suspicious, as does anyone who hides anything behind their back, and when he straightens up he has a brief moment of uncertainty about this whole flower thing.  
  
"Thank you," Iwaizumi says and his hands obviously have more courage than his heart because he whips the flower bouquet out from behind his back. "These are for you."  
  
The stranger looks confused. "For letting you pet my dog?"  
  
Iwaizumi coughs in embarrassment. "No, um, I work around here and I've seen you around and I was wondering if I could get to know you better? If you're alright with it, that is."  
  
"I've never been hit on at six in the morning before," the stranger says, sounding amused even as a flush spreads across his face. "With flowers, no less."  
  
"It seemed right," Iwaizumi mumbles, feeling his face heat up, probably burning brighter than the stranger's.  
  
The stranger's hand brushes a stray flower poking out of the bouquet, considering. Then he seems to come to a decision, his eyes snapping back up to meet Iwaizumi's gaze decisively. "Alright. Let's give this a try. Hinata seems to like you and he usually has good taste. What's your name?"  
  
"Iwaizumi Hajime," Iwaizumi blurts out quickly, a light emotion, something between hope and disbelief, rising in his chest.  
  
"I'm Sawamura Daichi," the stranger no more says. "It's nice to meet you, Iwaizumi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
